PTA One Shots
by the-nerdiest-witch-bitch
Summary: One shots in the PTA Sans AU,Discontinued
1. Mettaton Vs Linda

**AN: I haven't seen alot of pta mettaton so i wanted wrote a little oneshot for you guys and myself :) enjoy**!

"Come on sweetheart,we're going to be late." Mettaton called out as Frisk got out of the car,nervously signing about Linda. "Linda wont bother you darling,I promise."

"Mettaton. Hi Frisk." Linda said tersely as they entered the meeting room,Frisk ignored her and ran off to play with the other kids.

"Hello Darling,shall we?" Mettaton asked sugary sweet,sitting at the end of the table.

"Hey Mettaton,I got a new dress,and you were right blue totally suits me!" Mary said,Mary being one of the only parents Mettaton got along with.

"Thats great dear,Greg will love it I'm sure." He replied as Linda and Helen were snickering about something across the table. "Oh darling? Care to share with the rest of us?" Helen looked down nervously,remembering last time Mettaton chewed her out.

"We were just talking about how hard it must be to be a trans robot,after all you can pretend to be a man but we all know you're a girl." Linda laughed,not caring that Frisk could hear.

Mettatons eyes darkened considerably,"Oh sweetheart,I always have been and always will be a man. Some of us are just more comfortable being ourselves,I mean you're great at being the hideous,rude little witch you are but the rest of us can only try so hard." Mettaton replied in his sweet voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Linda was screeching at him. "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID ROBOT WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" She shouted,the other parents groaned. She was really going to get it now.

"How dare _you_? I care about plenty of people,why should I care about someone as self absorbed and plainly idiotic as you Linda?" Mettaton replied,looking bored almost,but Mary and the others knew that wasn't the case. "However,if you keep acting like an angry child I'll show you what I was built for!"

Frisk had been signing nervously at Mettaton for a few moments at this point, /Please stop Uncle Metta,I'm gonna get in trouble./

"It's ok Frisk,now can we get on with this,I thought we were here to talk about the upcoming bake sale." Mettaton replied,patting Frisk on the back. Linda was glaring daggers at Mettaton and Frisk.

"I suppose so,go play Frisk." Mary said,being calmer than Linda. Frisk nodded gratefully and signed back /Thank you,Mary./

The rest of the meeting went well enough,until Papyrus came to pick up Mettaton and Frisk. "Hello Papy." Mettaton greeted him with a kiss on the cheek bone.

"HELLO MY PRINCE" Papyrus replied as he hugged his lover. Frisk hugged Papyrus' leg and got in the car.

"This is a _school_ ,there are _children_!" Linda hissed at them,seething at what she considered a lewd display.

"All I did was kiss was my boyfriend Linda! What is your problem?" Mettaton hissed back.

"That is disgusting! The children don't need to see something like...like that!" She shouted much to Mettatons dismay.

"What is so disgusting here? since according to you I'm a girl,remember Linda? Go fuck yourself you jealous cow!" Mettaton turned away from the fuming Linda and stormed towards the car,Papyrus trailing after him,oblivious as always.


	2. Papyrus Goes Grocery Shopping

**AN: Next up Papyrus! This will be fun** **Also Papyrus isn't yelling it's his font** , **I also imagine Papyrus would get very angry over someone insulting his family sorry if this is too ooc.**

Papyrus was on the phone with Sans as he and Frisk walked through the grocery store,picking up ingredients for bake sale treats. Frisk pointed to several things while signing in Papyrus' direction. /Please Uncle Paps?/ they were asking. Papyrus would nod or shake his head,earning either smiles or frowns.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THESE GLUTEN FREE THINGS THAT SHARON DEMANDED BE SERVED?" Papyrus asked his elder brother in frustration,Sans chuckled at him. Papyrus sighed and hung up,coming around to the vegan goodies. He spotted some of the things he needed but stopped short at the sight of Linda and Helen. "OH ASGORE NO." he groaned to himself,not wanting to deal with the pair of them today.

"Sans is such an ass,and that awful flower! No wonder Frisk is such a problem!" Helen said loudly,not noticing Papyrus.

"I KNOW! I MEAN MONSTERS TAKING CARE OF HUMANS! WHAT A LAUGH!" Papyrus growled, making them jump,his normally happy and calm demeanor gone.

Linda muttered obscenities under her breath, "Oh hello Papyrus! How are you?" she smiled trying to pretend she and Helen weren't being rude just a moment before.

"DON'T "OH HELLO PAPYRUS" ME! CARE TO REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY BROTHER AND (insert gender neutral term for niece or nephew)?" Papyrus demanded of them,one eye glowing orange in anger. Frisk was panicking,Papyrus almost never lost his cool.

"Oh it was nothing,calm down! We _are_ in public,and Frisk is right there!" Helen practically demanded,looking Papyrus right in the eye.

"Wouldn't want to scare her,would you?" Linda grinned,thinking she had won. Frisk paled,seeing Papyrus begin to look angrier with the horrible woman.

"FRISK IS NOT A GIRL,THEY ARE AGENDER,LEARN SOME RESPECT YOU IGNORANT HUMANS...IF I COULD CAPTURE YOU AND DELIVER YOU TO ASGORE I WOULD!" Papyrus said in a scarily calm voice. Frisk was tugging on his sleeve,just trying to get out of there before anything bad happened.

"My word!" Helen gasped in shock,putting her hand against her mouth in mock horror. "You skeleton brothers are a real piece of work!" she added,in an attempt to egg him on.

"REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME YOU INSULT MY FAMILY HELEN! COME ON FRISK LETS LET THESE TWO SNOW QUEENS FREEZE OVER." Papyrus declared,finally conceding to Frisks demands. Frisk breathed a sigh of relief and followed Papyrus away from Helen and Linda,turning around to stick their tongue out at them as they left.


	3. I Would Never! (Undyne)

**AN:I had to! Enjoy some angry Undyne! Also sorry this isn't technically pta but principal** **. Warning for abuse mention in this chapter.**

Undyne sighed,she has been called in to have a one-on-one with Mrs.Baker ,the Vice Principal. Normally she had Frisk with her to keep her somewhat calm or Alphys but Frisk was in class and Alphys was busy with Mettaton and Papyrus. She hated this stone cold bitch,but she had to keep her cool...or at least try.

"Hi Mrs.Baker,how are you?" Undyne said through her teeth,wishing she was anywhere else. Mrs.Baker smiled and gestured for Undyne to sit down.

"Undyne,I'm ok. I need to talk to you about Frisk. I'm worried about her recent behaviours..." She began,Undyne gritting her teeth when Mrs.Baker misgendered Frisk.

"Why? Are they ok? What's going on?" Undyne demanded of the middle aged woman.

" _They_ have been lashing out at people and acting scared of the other students and teachers...Is something going at home?" Mrs Baker asked,the phrasing rubbing Undyne the wrong way.

"What do you _mean "something going on at home"?_ " Undyne asked dangerously. Mrs.Baker looked a little ruffled but otherwise unbothered by the threatening demeanor of the fish lady.

"Are they being abused? We believe that someone may be hurting them...someone...ahem agressive in nature,for them to be acting as they are." Mrs.Baker said,wrong move indeed. This set the already on edge Undyne off.

"Are you saying what I think you are Mrs.Baker? Are you saying _I_ would hurt Frisk?! Don't make me laugh you arragant bitch! If Frisk is scared of anyone it's the people here who bully and belittle them! And for what? associating with monsters? Using sign language? _How. Dare. You. Blame. Me?_ " Undyne hadn't realised she was standing and leaning into the now scared womans face.

"I-I didn't m-mean you! B-but you are p-pretty aggressive! I'm just concerned for Frisk!" Mrs.Baker stammered nervously,cowering away from Undyne.

"If you were _so_ concerned,why didn't you stop the students from bullying them? Why do you give them trouble for standing up for themselves? You're pointing fingers at the wrong people,Elizabeth Baker,and I _will_ break them if anyone else hurts my favorite human. Is _that clear Mrs.Baker?_ " Undyne threatened with a grin that unnerved Mrs.Baker even more.

"Y-yes Miss Undyne,I-I'm sorry." She replied,this satisfied Undyne who promptly backed away.

"Well,is that all Mrs.Baker? Or would you like to accuse me of anything else?" Undyne asked,putting on her best happy face.

"No,s-sorry for wasting your time. Goodbye." Mrs.Baker practically shooed Undyne away.

"Thank fucking Gods,I hope I don't have to deal with this shit again for awhile...hurt Friak as if I would ever hurt them!" Undyne was still steaming,muttering under her breath as she made her way back out of the school.


	4. Chara protects Frisk

**~Chara protecting Frisk: Requested by Chocolate90000~**

 **AN: Sorry this is a bit short but I was really happy with how this turned out. Please leave a review telling me if you want to see Muffet or Flowey in the next chapter.**

Chara and Frisk had sat down in their desks beside each other,Frisk was nervous as usual to be in Lindas class. Chara noticed that Frisk seemed more on edge than usual,but wrote it off for the time being.

"Hello class,how are you guys today?" Linda came into the classroom,smiling sweet as usual,as if the students didn't already know how mean she could get.

The class smiled and nodded in response,a few people voicing replies,but mostly it was unnervingly quiet.

"Frisk,I've told you before,its time for quiet hands!" Linda said exasperated,always refusing to believe that Frisk was doing nothing more than stimming as opposed to communicating through sign.

Chara gritted their teeth angrily but kept their opinions to themself. "Miss Linda? I need help." They called her over,smiling. "Can you tell me why you're too ignorant to realise Frisk cant speak? Or do you have nothing better to do than anataganise my sibling?" Chara asked,sounding bored and not even looking up from their homework. "Oh and since you're over here could you please help with the math homework you gave us?" With that,Chara smiled at Linda,seeing the woman on the verge of screaming.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry Chara,are you more qualified than me to judge what is ok and not ok in _my_ classroom? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Linda said through gritted teeth,attempting to keep her calm. She wouldn't let this awful child bother her.

Chara who was still acting bored and still hadn't bothered to look up from their notes,looked directly in Lindas eyes and Linda nearly shrieked. The childs face was melting,looking awfully grotesque. "Why yes Miss Linda,that is exactly what I'm saying. I know for a fact Frisk is _mute_ ,and what does mute mean Miss Linda? It means Frisk cannot speak vocally,and what you call disrupptive stimming? That is sign language,the only way they know how to communicate. Now can we get on with the lessons,or would you like to yell at me some more?" Chara was now smirking in the horrified womans face,Frisk was both thankful but trying not to giggle.

"I think,you should go Chara,to the the principals office and explain what kind of attitude you have been displaying to me." Linda commanded,her calm facade barely holding up.

"Ok,come on Frisk,time to go see Mom." Chara replied,grabbing Frisks hand and their things. Linda looked shocked and upset,seeming to forget what she had done. "Oh what? Did you just realise you sent me to my mother to talk about how you've been treating one of her children? Too bad." And with that,the two children left the class,leaving a stunned Linda behind them as they did.


End file.
